


Forever Isn't Long Enough

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: iwry_marathon, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel thinks about forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Isn't Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forever Isn't Long Enough  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 379  
>  **Summary:** Angel thinks about forever.  
>  **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You 2015](http://iwry-marathon.livejournal.com/) at iwry_marathon

“I love you.” Angel whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

A sweet smile spread across Buffy’s face as she snuggled deeper under the covers, her arm wrapped tight around Angel holding him close. Warm breath caressed his skin as she mumbled “Forever” before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

But even with the love of his life safe in his arms, sleep wouldn’t come easy to Angel that night. He wanted to take comfort in the word _forever_ and the fact she wanted it with him but he couldn't. Angel knew forever was a long time, he was walking proof and it was something Buffy would never see. Not that he imagined she thought about living forever especially not as a vampire and it wasn't something he wanted for her; at least not in his right mind. But sometimes late at night while holding her in his arms, just like he was now, the thought of losing her some day was like a knife twisting in his gut and he wanted to bind her to him in any way he could. _And there was one sure fire way to do that._ Angel quickly shut down the thought. He refused to even consider... but that was the problem. He had done more than consider it; he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. Buffy could belong to him; they could be together forever just like they both wanted.

“Angel?”

His arms tightened around her pulling her closer. “Shh, baby. Go back to sleep.”

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Barely awake her words were husky and almost slurred.

“Just thinking.” He placed a soft kiss on her head. “Don’t worry about it. Close your eyes and go back to sleep.”

Somewhere deep in Buffy’s mind, clouded by sleep she knew what was troubling Angel and she was aware that someday probably sooner rather than later they were going to have to talk about the elephant in the room. But for now she was happy just being in his arms. “I love you, Angel.” She whispered as she closed her eyes once more.

“Forever.” Angel whispered against her hair, repeating her word from earlier. He would love her forever even though forever wasn’t nearly enough time.


End file.
